


Recovery - (221B ficlet, w/ John recovering from top surgery)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Cuddling, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, Gender Dysphoria, Injury Recovery, James Barry AU, John Being Short, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mastectomy, Recovery, Sherlock 2021, Short John Watson, Surgery, Surgery recovery, Top Surgery Recovery, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, Transition, Transitioning, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, johnlock 2021, johnlock cuddles, top surgery, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~John ate with his elbows tucked close to his body.This one I kind of based on the 90s. Is has some ACD aspects, but mostly BBC inspiration.John is recovering from top surgery. Sherlock stays home to do experiments & take care of John for two weeks before John returns to taking locum shifts.  His post-op bindings are tight, his chest is itchy, & he can't lift his arms high enough to get a mug for coffee or a bowl for cereal, & he definitely can't lift a jug of milk.
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Kudos: 17





	Recovery - (221B ficlet, w/ John recovering from top surgery)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to the other top surgery saga fics. This one takes place in the 90s, but there's no fundamental difference about it compared to 2010.  
> I really like this one, it's kind of domestic & cute, with some cuddles thrown in there.  
> This one is actually written for today! I've been behind lately, so it's good to catch up.

Sherlock sat at the table & his microscope. He’d slept 10 hours overnight, having fallen asleep after helping John change, at 7pm. John needed help due to reduced mobility, & inability to lift his arms very high. Speak-of-the-devil! John descended into the kitchen, pyjama-clad. He started the coffeemaker. Then stopped.  
“I can’t-”  
Sherlock cut him off, “I should’ve deduced it when you came down. I’ll take everything down.”  
“Ta,” John said miserably.  
Sherlock fixed John cereal, John couldn’t reach that either. He ate with his elbows tucked close.

An hour later, Sherlock had helped John into daytime clothes, had no client, & John had taken two weeks off his locum work for recovery. Sherlock went to the living-room, after completing his experiment, to file away the data. Instead of sitting in his chair, he climbed behind John.  
“Stand up,” Sherlock commanded. Confused, John lifted the laptop, & stood, while Sherlock sat down behind him. “Sit.” Sherlock finished, once cross-legged in John’s chair. John sat right back down, Sherlock’s body making a comfortable cage.  
It was obvious to Sherlock that John still wasn’t allowed to shower, but they had plans to give him a sponge-bath tomorrow.  
“Do you mind rubbing my back, since you’re already there?” John asked.  
Sherlock complied gently, he had deduced that John’s back & ribs were in pain from the tight post-op bindings.


End file.
